A New Beginning
by candyo10
Summary: Bella is forced to move to chicago leaving her best friend,and secretly the love of her life, Edward Cullen behind. How will she cope with all the new changes in her life? What will happen when they reunite in the future? please R&R/AH
1. Prologue

**A/N: okay here I go again..hopefully this story will actually be read. **

**Disclaimer: From what I know, I don't own anything twilight..Unfortunately**….

_**Prologue**_

* * *

It's a hot summer day. It's the middle of June. Bella, a timid girl at the age of thirteen is moving to Chicago. She sits on her bed and stares at her wall; all the pictures of her friends are now put away, all her clothes are in boxes, all her life is packed up and ready to go. As she reminisces over the all the memories that she has had in Los Angeles, California, she sheds a single tear which slowly makes its way down her soft pink cheeks. As she gets up to leave she takes one last look at what used to be her room, her sanctuary. She goes inside her mother's car, where her mother is already waiting. They both have the same dark chocolate brown eyes, the same mahogany hair. As the car pulls out of the drive way reality sinks in to Bella, she's really going away. The thirteen year old breaks down. All her friends will be missed, one in particular. His name is Edward Cullen. Bella and Edward have been friends since they where children. She remembers the day they met with perfect clarity.

_Flashback_

_The five year old boy with wild bronze hair stood holding on to his mother's leg. It was the first day of school and he would have to be separated from her. The bell rings, signifying that the students should make their way to class. The young boy walked with his mother to the front of his classroom._

"_Have fun on your first day of school sweetie" his mother said as she was about to leave._

"_But mommy I don't know anyone" the young Edward told his mother._

"_Oh honey you'll make great friends, I'm sure." his mother cooed._

_Then a little girl was heard in the distance_

"_Dad you can let go of me I can walk all by myself I'm five now." the young girl informed her father in a matter-of-fact tone. The father, a tall brown skinned man, chuckled and put his daughter down on the ground._

"_Okay pumpkin, have a good day in school, I'll pick you up at three." he said as he gave her a hug and left._

_Bella made her way toward her classroom when she noticed a young Edward sitting down alone. She went to see why he was by himself. When she tapped her finger and he turned around she noticed his piercing emerald eyes. They had a sparkle that she found immensely beautiful. Embarrassed that he noticed her staring, she blushed and introduced herself._

"_Uh hi there. I'm Isabella, but you can call me Bella. What's your name?" she asked._

_Confused, the young Edward answered "I-I'm Edward."_

"_Well let's go to class. My daddy told me that they were going to give us cookies"_

_With that said the young boy smiled a beautiful crooked smile and got up. She grabbed his hand and they walked to class together._

_The little boy was relieved. He had made a friend with a pretty girl who had the warmest chocolate brown eyes he had ever seen._

_They've been inseparable since._

_End of flashback._

Bella smiles as she wipes her tears away. Wondering if her mother had noticed her moment of grief, she looked up to the driver's seat to notice that her mother was singing along to the music blasting from the car stereo, completely oblivious to her Childs minor breakdown. She looks up to the passenger seat to see her older brother Emmet holding in the tears he so desperately wants to shed. At that moment she felt a sense of resentment. They wouldn't have to be moving if her mother cold just face the fact that her boyfriend didn't want her anymore. Its times like this that she wished that her parents never separated. She thought to herself "So they broke up, big deal, do we really have to move to the windy city because of it? How can she not even consider, me consider Emmet?" After a couple of minutes

Bella received a text message from her best friend. She opened her phone to read "Miss you already- Edward." With a smile that threatened to reach her lips, she put her phone in her pocket and sighed. This was going to be a very long road trip to her new life in Chicago.

* * *

So tell me what you think..is it good? Is it bad?? Be honest..:]]

Be a friend and review..


	2. I don't want to be here

_**A/N: Oh my gosh you guys.. I'm sooo happy that you're enjoying my story. Truly, I am. Thanks for all of those who took the time to review, or set up alerts, or placed me in their favorites list XD**_

_**Disclaimer: I still don't own anything twilight..but I have wished on a couple of stars.**_

_**Chapter two: I don't want to be here.**_

* * *

The sun is setting as the Swans pull up to their new home in Chicago. Bella opens the door of the car and stares at her new home. Although she wants to be able to look at her new house and see hope, happiness, she sees a dark prison. Bella is taken out of her trance when she hears her older brother calling her name.

"Bella?" Emmet called out with concern.

"Huh, oh sorry, uhh let me help you with one of those." Bella tells her brother as she walks over to him and attempts to take one of the boxes out of his hands.

Emmet moves away. "No its fine bells. I'll get the stuff, you go help mom do some chick stuff in the house." Emmet suggested.

"Em, first of all, I know you think you're the strongest guy out there but sooner or later you're going to need my help. And second, you know more than anyone that I am not into the typical girly decorating kinda thing. So give me a box." Bella demanded in a menacing tone.

"RELAX Bella. I just wanted you to get distracted..and I thought that helping mom fix up the house would do the job."

Bella had no rebuttal. Her expression softened. She knew her brother was concerned about her.

Before Bella had time to say anything she heard her mother calling from inside the house.

"Are you guys coming inside or do you want to stay out in the freezing cold?" Rene yelled.

"Were just trying to bring some stuff in before the U-Haul truck gets here" Emmet yelled back.

"Just come inside. Both of you." Rene ordered her children. Bella and Emmet looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders. Once inside, Bella walked around her new home. She passed the empty living room, kitchen, and dining room. Everything was empty. Just like her life. Just then Emmet ran passed her and screamed "I get first dibs on the biggest room"

She chuckled, and then she ran after him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Emmet had ended up taking the smallest room. He talked the talk with the two women of his life, but when it came down to it he was a big softy. He knew that Rene wanted the master bedroom because it had a balcony. He knew that Bella wanted the second biggest room because it contained a bathroom, and he knew that she needed her space. So when he saw the small room in the corner of the hall, he knew it was for him. The room was small in width but large in length. It was painted completely white. Something he knew had to change. The only thing that was in his room was his queen size bed that the movers had placed the day before they arrived. He sat down in his bed and let out a breath that he didn't know he was holding. "So this is it" he thought to himself. Emmet looked up when he heard someone knocking on the door. It was Bella. She had her arms folded across her chest and had one eye brow arched.

"Dibs on the biggest room eh?" she said as she sat next to him.

Knowing that he was caught Emmet turned around.

"Uh yea that was the plan but then.. er I thought hey, this room here is pretty sweet. It's far away from you and mom so that's great." he lied. Bella sat and admired her older brother. She pats him on the shoulder and gives him a reassuring smile before she gets up to leave . She walks out the door and into her room. Bella's room, unlike Emmet's, was spacious. Not only did it have its own bathroom, but the bedroom also had ample space to fill. Its walls were painted white, something that was sure to change. Her full size bed was already placed in the room. She was the only one in the house with a full size bed. Both Emmet and Rene had a queen size bed. She was a simple girl. She sat down and stared at the empty white walls. She was going to have to alter her room at least a little in order for it to become her sanctuary. Bella was about to lie down to fall asleep when her phone went off. She looked at the caller I'd and felt her body grow warm. It was him. It was Edward. She waited for the second ring and picked up the phone.

"Hello" Bella was quick to answer.

"Bella! How are you? How was your trip? Do you like the new house? Is it cold? "Edward asked in one breath before Bella interrupted.

Bella chucked. Edward was always the person that was genuinely concerned with her well being. She was touched at his questioning, it meant he cared.

"Edward, I'm so glad you called. I was beginning to think you had forgotten about your best friend. Well I can't really complain, I have my own bathroom."

"But have you met any neighbors? Are they being nice?" Edward asked.

"Actually, I haven't seen anyone. As soon as we came we picked out our rooms" Bella took a second to ponder; she still had not seen any neighbors; she was going to be stuck here with no surrounding friends.

"Bella?" Edward asked.

"yea" Bella answered. She felt that he knew that deep down inside she wanted to break down and cry.

"You know you can always tell me how you really feel about moving." Oh how Edward knew her from the inside out. Bella lost a little self control as she told Edward how much she hated moving. How she missed everyone. How she missed her home. After what seemed like hours of talking, Bella's phone ended up dying. She put it to charge and went to bed. She didn't even bother changing after Emmet brought up her box with clothes. She didn't want to be there. If she were back in Los Angeles, she would probably be at the Cullen's house enjoying the gorgeous night with her second family. But instead she was here alone. She could here Emmet running through the hall screaming "Food Baby"

She wondered how Emmet could be so happy right now. She closed her eyes and fell asleep. She dreamt of a handsome boy with green eyes.

* * *

Okay guys I'm sorry if this chapter seems like filler. I promise that the next chapter will explain things with more detail. So I will do my best to get in the next chapter by late Friday or early Saturday. I will get more Bella and Edward in and I will establish Bella's feelings for him..

**Question for you guys: do you want me to write in character p.o.v.'s? Or do you guys want me to keep writing in this perspective?? Please tell me in a review or send me a pm..**

**thanks:] now be a friend and review:]**


	3. Guilty

_**A/N: okay so I know that I said that I would have this chapter in sooner but I've been really busy..I'll explain on a continued note at the end...oh yea I decided to start writing in the characters point of views..**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything twilight ….except the books I have at home and my movies and my posters and my pictures..The list drags on..hehe**_

…_

* * *

_

A couple weeks later...

I don't know how much longer I can take. I miss him so much. The absence of him is everywhere I look. I have Emmet and my mom but I feel like something is missing. It's been two days since I've talked to Edward. I called him the other day and he was busy, and yesterday I left my phone at home while I was at school. School. I can't believe I'm spending my last year in middle school alone. Emmet's already in high school. Back in Los Angeles I had Edward, I had Alice. Here I don't have anyone. I walk the halls like an outsider. I can't wait until I grow up and leave. It was becoming increasingly difficult to put on a happy face around my mother. I know that she wants to see me happy but having me move across the country is having the opposite effect.

I was snapped out of my thoughts when I heard Emmet calling from the living room.

"Coming" I yelled. I slowly descended down the hall way.

"Can you hurry up" Emmet called annoyed.

What can he possibly want? "What's up?" I asked when I reached the living room. Emmet was sitting on the couch with the house phone in hand.

"Its dad" Emmet said as he tossed me the phone. A wave of emotion swept through my body. I haven't talked to mad dad for months. I quickly grabbed the phone.

"Dad!" I yelled through the phone line.

"Bells!" I heard my dad on the other line. "How have you been sweetie?"

"I've been better. I'm so glad you called. I was beginning to think your forgot about us." I teased.

"How can you say such a thing? Well I was just calling to see how you liked your new home." Charlie said.

"Oh, well it's okay." I lied. I hated it here.

"Well, that's good to hear. Oh and before I let you go I wanted to say that you're not the only one who moved. The reason why I haven't kept in touch is because I moved to a town called Forks."

"Forks? Where in the world is Forks?" I asked my father.

"It's in Washington, I was offered a position of chief of police up here so I packed up my stuff and here I am."

"Wow dad that's great to hear" I said. He was even farther away from me now. Perfect.

"Well, I have to let you go I'll talk to you soon." Charlie said before he hung up.

I sat in the living room with nothing to do. After a couple of minutes I heard my cell phone ring. I quickly ran to my room with the hope that it was Edward.

And it was.

"Edward!" I screamed with much enthusiasm.

"Bells" Edward responded with an enthusiasm that matched my own.

"I've missed you" I accidentally blurted out.

"Me too, not talking to my best friend in two days has taken a lot out of me."

I couldn't help feel happy, yet hurt by his words. I will always be Bella Swan, Edward Cullen's best friend. Nothing else.

"Well at least you still have Alice" I had to be in school alone.

"Well it's still not the same ...I mean we've had every class together since elementary. And to have such a huge change is hard." He sounded sincere.

"Edward ..you don't know how much your simple words mean to me."

"Come on, where's the Bella I remember..the one who wasn't afraid to be by herself...the one that always toughed things out." His words stung. What he was saying was true..but I was just so used to him always being there.

"You're right Edward. Well I'll let you go; Esme's probably looking for you." I don't want to let him go but he's right, I can tough this out.

"Come on Bells...don't go..I just don't want to know that you're suffering. I'm hurt too you know. "

"Don't worry about it. I'll be alright. I have to let you go know." If he only knew the true meaning behind my words. I will let him go.

"Umm okay. But don't wait two days to talk to me."

"Okay, I won't."

"Promise?" Edward asked as if he knew that there would be a separation.

"Yea I promise. Bye Edward." I looked around the room to make sure no one was looking in before I broke down. What was wrong with me? I used to be this strong person. Or, at least I thought I was. Was it Edward all along? I always depended on him whenever I needed anyone or anything. Was it him that always kept me strong?

It was. But the times are different now.

When Rene arrived home I was still in my room. Emmet had tried coming up to talk to me but I told him that I wanted to be left alone. This was something that I was doing more often.

I eventually went into the kitchen, given that I didn't eat all afternoon. As soon as I entered I was hit with the delicious smell of chicken alfredo. My mother really knew how to get me to eat.

I looked around the kitchen and I felt my expression soften. It was my mother and Emmet cooking side by side. Emmet was stirring the ingredients while mother was adding. It was beautiful. I suddenly felt a sense of guilt run through me. I've only thought about myself. I've walked around moping completely ignoring the fact that I am not the only one who had to move. Yet here they were standing in front of me happy as ever. It was such a juxtaposition. By the time my mother noticed my presence I already had a tear rolling down my cheek.

"Bella" by mother cooed.

"Can I help?" I asked. Hopefully it isn't too late to make this new start a happy one.

Before I knew it, Emmet ran toward the counter and pulled out a chef's hat. It was the one he used to use when he was younger. I quickly grabbed it and put it on. Although I felt a little foolish, I had to admit I felt happy.

"Here why don't you start on the chicken." by mother said while passing me a bag full of ingredients.

"Okay" I said as I took the bag from her hands.

"Now remember to keep it light, you don't want to overpower the chicken." my mother explained.

After we finished making dinner, the three of us ate together as a family.

After a couple of months I felt that everything was going okay. I mean it wasn't like my life back in Los Angeles, but I was getting used to it. Then I received the news that my mother purchased tickets to go back and visit Los Angeles. Although I could have screamed for joy, I couldn't help but feel that this was going to be a mistake. I had just grown accustomed to my life here in Chicago. Including the weather. Could I really go back and have to bear the pain of leaving once more? I thought of this as I packed. Tomorrow I would get to see him. That thought alone didn't let me sleep. Would we still be the same? I hung to that thought as I slowly drifted into sleep.

I awoke to Emmet screaming that breakfast was ready. Emmet and his food.

Surely enough, I entered the kitchen to see Emmet placing a couple of pancakes on a plate.

"Here, these are for you." Emmet said as he passed me a plate with two pancakes, two scrambled eggs, and two pieces of bacon.

"Uh I didn't know how hungry you were gonna be so I just gave you two of everything." Emmet said as he dug into his own food.

"Well Emmet, I must say this is really thoughtful of you" I said as I grabbed a fork.

"Yea well don't mention it. I mean literally. One word to my friends that you have me cooking for you and you're dead." Emmet said menacingly.

I chuckled." Sure, sure"

After we finished eating Emmet grabbed our luggage and put it in the car.

When I got in the car I was surprised to see that my mother's luggage wasn't there.

"Mom where's your stuff? "

"Oh sweetie I'm not going." she said as she pulled out the drive way.

"What? Then where would we stay?" would she really leave us in a hotel by ourselves? Was that even allowed?

I wasn't prepared for what she told me.

"You're staying over at the Cullen's...didn't Edward tell you?" she asked.

It took me a couple of seconds to register her words. I knew that I was going to see Edward, but what I did not know was that I would be spending an entire week at his house.

"No ..He didn't"_ I wonder why..oh duh..__Probably__ because we __haven't__ talked for weeks._

The car was silent the rest of the way to the air port. The only noise that was heard was Emmet singing along to certain songs he liked.

When we arrived we both said our good byes to our mother and headed inside. I linked my hand in Emmet's as we walked through the air port finding our destination. Once we were inside I felt safe.

As the plane took off I started thinking about Edward. It had been a while since I spoke to him. I didn't even have a good excuse. I looked to my right to see Emmet eating the little peanuts the flight attendant provided us with.

"Hey are you excited?" Emmet asked.

"Yea, I am" I informed him.

"Well I don't know about you but I can't wait until I see Esme. " Emmet informed me. He always had a soft spot for her. She was like our second mother.

"Yea me too." I agreed.

A couple of minutes later I dozed off. When I woke up it was almost time for landing. I felt nervous and anxious at the same time.

As we were walking through the terminal I heard Alice's voice calling my name. I turned around and crashed into a rock hard body. I was about to apologize when I heard "Bella"

At that instant I felt my heart drop to the pit of my stomach. I looked up and my eyes met with the most beautiful green eyes. It was him.

I let out the breath I did not know I was holding. "E-Edward".

* * *

A/N:

Okay sorry for not posting when I said I would.

But I promise I will get in the new chapter soon. But I won't post until I get at least four reviews..it gives me inspiration

so hopefully this chapter explained Bella's feelings a bit more. I'm always open for suggestions so if you have any please feel free to send me a message. Oh yea I currently don't have a beta so if any of you are interested I would be really grateful.

3 Candace


End file.
